Hearts
by TheRemixQueen
Summary: Kim falls inexplicably ill for no apparent reason. But not to worry, she finds her life in the capable hands of Dr. House and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! And since it's my first story ever could you cut me some slack and just pretend that Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Is in Seaford? Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the dojo. Kim was sparring with Milton, Eddie was sparring with Jerry, and Jack was sparring with Rudy.  
"Rudy," Kim whined. "Can I fight Jack? I'm getting bored with just Milton. He doesn't really challenge me. I need another black belt."  
"No way! I can't fight Kim! She's-she's-a-a-"  
"A girl? So what Jack? You can't fight a girl? Afraid that I'll beat you?" Kim challenged him. She took a step closer to him.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Asked Rudy. "Jack might be able to beat you."  
Kim scoffed. "Not likely!"  
"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack said before jumping back into battle mode. They sparred for a little bit but Kim was feeling tired. Her chest hurt. She was getting worse and worse at blocking his kicks. It didn't help when Jack landed an extremely hard kick to her stomach. She flew back and it her head on the floor. Hard.  
"Are you okay?" Jack raced to her side. Eddie and Jerry stopped sparring. Everyone was crowding around Kim. Her chest hurt like hell. She maneuvered her way onto her hands and knees. She started coughing. But after the terrified gasps from her friends she realised that liquid was dripping from her mouth.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_ Ewww,_ I thought, _I'm drooling._

But soon I realised that it wasn't spit. There was too much of it to be spit. I looked down and saw a pool of blood forming on the mat beneath me. Blood came out of my nose too.  
Once I was done I took in the faces of her friends. Milton looked grossed out. Jerry and Eddie looked scared. Rudy and Jack looked concerned.  
"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Jack. I shook my head no. I hadn't been sick since last year. It was probably just from hitting my head or Jacks kick.  
"I think it was just from the kick or the fall. No big deal." I tried to convince the guys.  
"No. We're taking you to the hospital." said Rudy. I could tell he was so close to losing his cool.

* * *

Rudy drove while Jack sat in the back saying how sorry he was and that it was his fault. I noticed that he wasn't comforting me, and he was keeping his distance.  
"I shouldn't have-" I cut him off.  
"JACK! Shut up!" Seeing the hurt look on is face made me change my mind. "Actually, hug me."  
Jack leaned in for a awkward hug. The hug felt like lasted two seconds but soon there was Rudy yelling at us that "WE'RE HERE!" in his shrill, panicked voice.

* * *

Jack helped me out of the car, across the parking lot and through the big glass doors because I was so dizzy. We waited for, like 10 minuites before a nurse took me a room.  
"So what do we have here?"

* * *

**Well that was short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. And I'll add more Jack/Kim. XOXO Morgan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to an anonymous reviewer named Anne (the only one that reviewed) I am and writing a new chapter! Yayyyyyyyy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. — Kim's POV Jack hadn't left my side since I got to the hospital. It was sweet actually. I knew it wasn't easy to sleep in hospitals when your not in a bed. Right after one of the doctors checked me out I was transferred to the ICU. Apparently coughing up blood is a big deal. I heard the door slide open. "Kimberly Crawford?" asked a young and very pretty doctor with shoulder length curly brown hair. "Kim. Just Kim, please." I said. "Thanks for the update Kim. So, what happened?" I had to think for a moment. Where to start? "Well, I was in my dojo-" "I'm sorry, what's a dojo?" Dr. Adams asked. "It's a place where you practice Karate." Dr. Adams nodded. "Anyway, so I was sparring with my friend Jack and he kicked me in the chest. I flew back and hit my head on the floor, the I got onto all fours and started coughing up blood." "Have you had any other symptoms?" questioned Dr. Adams. "Well, my chest hurt but I assumed that was from the kick. Do you think it's a symptom?" I furrowed my brow and tried to remember if my chest hurt before the kick too. "It very well could be. I'm sorry to ask, but are you sexually active?" Kim blushed beet red. "Nope." "Still a bit too young, eh? Is there any chance that you are pregnant?" "If I'm not sexually active, how could I be pregnant?" I asked, befuddled. "Immaculate conception?" suggested Jack. Dr. Adams jumped. "I didn't even notice you!" she said loudly, as if surprised. "Okay, now I have a couple more questions for you, are you on drugs?" "No way! You've got to be kidding me! Kim wouldn't do something like that!" Jack answered for me. "Okay, we still have to do the test though. It's not that we don't trust you, it's that you might have accidentally taken too much asprin. Or something. Do you have any history of illnesses of any kind in your family?" I shook my head. Then reconsidered. "Actually my great aunt has cancer." "Perfect! Thank you!" said doctor Adams. She exited the room. I looked at Jack. "Thanks for standing up for me. Although that made it look like I need someone to stand up for me." "Oh, sorry, I know you can take care of yourself. That's one of the things I like about you." Does Jack like me? No! No, he can't. He can't! That would ruin our friendship. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I got more uncomfortable. Why? Because my chest was on fire. Jack noticed my gasp and looked at me. "Jack!" I said teeth clenched. "Get one of my doctors now!" _ Little bit of a cliffie eh? Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Adams POV "Tox screen came back clean, no STD's, do you think it could've just been the kick?" I asked Dr. Park. "Do you think the seven dwarves were just 'Friends' to snow white?" chimed in Dr. House. "Well does she have any other symptoms?" Dr. Park asked. "No not really." I replied. Taub looked at us. "What do you mean not really?." "Well, chest pain, but she just got kicked in the chest." "A tumor in her stomach could cause throwing up blood." Chase chimed in. "Biopsy her stomach." Dr House pointed at me. I got up and went to her room. I opened the door to find her in deep conversation with her friend. "Grace really wants to see you. Donna just wants you to die." he was saying. Kim laughed. "Are you serious? You talked to Donna Tobin! But, why?" Jack scoffed. "Have you seen her legs?" Kim smiled. "Why does Donna want me dead?" she asked. "So she can have me." Kim laughed, then paused. "Wait, why can't she have you now?" Jack blushed a deep red. "I kinda told her... we were dating?" Kim laughed again. "Why?" Then she got quiet. "Do you want to be?" Jack was about to respond when I cleared my throat. "Hi again! Umm, Kim. Can we do a few more tests and then you can, you know, um, whatever." I finished. Quite professionally I might add. "Sure. Go home Jack." Jack. That was his name. "No, it's fine I'll wait." Kim POV Dr. Adams wheeled my bed to a door I stood up and walked through that door. Inside was very creepy. There was a huge white machine that looked like a tube. "Okay, if I could get you to lay down on this." Dr. Adams pulled out a white platform that rolls out of the tube. "We are going to MRI your stomach." said Dr. Adams. "Hold up, my stomach? Why my stomach?" I asked. "Well, I'm sorry. Our hypothesis is that you have a tumor in your stomach. If there is one then we will have detected it early and you'll be safe. If it's not stomach cancer, we'll keep trying." The MRI was creepy. I felt like I'd been abducted by aliens and was being held captive in a big alien feeding tube. I still didn't know how I felt about the tumor. If there even was one. "Ten more seconds." I heard Dr. Adams voice over the system. "And done." She rolled the platform out of the machine and helped me to my bed. "Congrats! No tumor." she said unenthusiastically. "Why is that bad news?" I asked. "Because it means that we still don't know what's causing this." she wheeled me back to my room. But when I got there, I wasn't expecting two people there already. Jack and Rudy were sitting, talking, like they normally do. "So, Kim." said Rudy awkwardly. "So, Sensei." I said. "Oh so this is your Sensei!" said Dr. Adams. "Yup, the name's Rudy. But you can call me anything you want." Rudy flirted. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Dr. Adams said. Then she left. "How are you?" asked Rudy. "Pretty good. Apparently my case was so interesting that the best doctor here took my case. Dr. House. Jack has hardly left my side. It's really boring here." "Eddie, Milton, and Jerry really want to see you! I'll bring them in soon." I nodded. "Sorry, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if I sleep?" my eyes were already closing due to fatigue. "Not at all, go ahead." said Rudy as he gestured to the bed I was lying in. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. When I woke up again (15 minutes later) my chest was on fire. But it wasn't like before. It was my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Jack and Rudy were panicking. I did the responsible thing. I hit the button on the side of my bed. 


End file.
